wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars slang
Star Wars Slang Title: Star Wars Slang Ok this is the Star Wars universe. Within this universe that slang and curse is far different from the Earth slang. There for, words such as B!tch, F*ck, and @ss should never even be considered in an In Character RP. Try thinking of this. If you don't hear it in the movies then why even say it? But do not fear, there is a list of slang words that do exist within the the Star Wars universe: A • Abo: Imperial slang for the natives of a planet, possibly derived from "aboriginal" • As slippery as a greased Dug: Untrustworthy • As smooth as the surface of a neutron star: Very smooth. • Astral!: An exclamation which was equivalent to "Cool!". • Aw, nuts: Expression of dismay. B • Backrocket: Adjective, used figuratively to mean backwards or quaint. • Bantha fodder not to be confused with Bantha poodoo (Huttese): Meaning Bantha food, it suggests that the one to whom the phrase is applied is dead or soon to be dead; "as good as dead." • Barve: A slang term, loosely equivalent to pig. • Bastasi: An Ansionian expletive, used to indicate an individual's loss of patience. • Beef: Slang term for "problem," as in the phrase "What's your beef?" used by Han Solo. • Been had: meaning "been fooled" or "been tricked." • Big Boys: Heavy armored transports such as the AT-AT or the AT-TE • Big L: Slang term for the lightspeed barrier. • Bird: Slang term for spaceship. • Bitten off more than we can chew: Slang term for "Taken on a problem bigger than we can handle." • Black nerf: A disreputable family member; the equivalent of "black sheep". • Blast!: An interjection, the equivalent of "shoot!" or "Shit". • Blaster Fodder: A term used for troopers who were sent on impossible missions, likely ending in their deaths; equivalent of cannon fodder • Blaster-happy: An adjective equivalent to "trigger-happy" • Blinking: An expletive. • Blue Milk Run: An ordinary and uneventful mission. • Bongo: Slang term for a hitman. • Borg: Slang term for cyborg. • Borg-licker: An insult used by individuals who were prejudiced against cyborgs to refer to individuals who did not share their prejudice. • Boys in White: Slang term for stormtroopers. • Braze: Air pollution; short for "brown haze". • Brix: An expletive. E.g. "What the brix are you doing here?" • Bucket: Clone Trooper helmet. Similar to the Mando'a term buy'ce. • Bucket Head: A Rebel term for an Imperial pilot or Stormtrooper. • Bucket of Bolts: A term for a droid • Bug: Geonosian • Bug-face: A derogatory word for a Rodian. • Bughugger: Derogatory word for a Joiner. • Bugslut: Insult. It may have been specifically intended to describe the fallen Jedi, Alema Rar. • Burn sky until we see lines: Fly until you get into hyperspace. • Burnout: Spacer slang referring the loss of power in a starship's power plants. • By the Center of Everything: An exclamation. • By the Core: A exclamation. • By the Dark Side!: An exclamation. • By the Emperor's black heart!: An exclamation. • By the Eternal: An exclamation. • By the Force!: An exclamation. • By the Holy Stars!: An exclamation. • By the Immortal Gods of the Sith: An exclamation. • By the ocean's hair!: A Mere exclamation.54 C • Calibrating my Deece: Slang for sexual intercourse or masturbation. • Captain Obvious: Slang for someone who is oblivious to an obvious situation. • Carbon Flush: Vulgar expression used to indicate an extremely displeasing situation. • Cargo hold: Spacers' slang for backside. Equivalent to the real-world English slangword "ass". • Chaos take me!: Mild expletive suggesting the subject is doing something they know is unwise. • Charge up her loading ramp: Slang for sexual intercourse. • Cheeka: Woman. • Cheespa bo coopa: Phrase translated as "better watch it." • Chizk: a derogatory term commonly used during the era of the Clone Wars. • Choobies: Vulgar term for one's self or one's rear end. Equivalent to the real-world English slangword "ass." • Chuba!: Huttese translated as "You!" or "Hey you!". Literally, Huttese for an animal similar to a real-world frog or toad. • Chut chut: Simple phrase meaning nevermind. • Civvies: Slang term for civilians, or civilian clothing. • Clambake: A blaster fight. • Clear Skies: Phrase used to wishing someone a good journey. • Codger: A whimsical term for an elderly man. • Comm call: Slang meaning a conversation carried out by using an electronic communications device. • Commo: Slang used for anything related to communications. • Connect-disconnect: Slang term used to describe a one-night stand. • Connecting the navpoints: Phrase meaning a comprehensive attempt at illustration or explanation of a subject. Equivalent to the real-world English phrase "connecting the dots." • Coot: A disrespectful term for an elderly man. • Corellian Overdrive: Phrase meaning doing whatever one needs to do in order to get to where one needs to get to. • Cosmic Deck: a colloquial term referring to fate. To take 'hits' as from a deck of cards and make the best of a situation. • A credit for your thoughts: Phrase meaning "What's on your mind?" or "Tell me what you're thinking". Equivalent to the real-world English phrase "A penny for your thoughts." • Creespa: Crispy. • Crink: Curse, as in "go crink yourself." • Crisping: Slang term presumably relating to death by Force lightning. • Cross: Slang term commonly used by Invid pilots, in reference to the B-wing starfighter. • Cut the phobium: Phrase meaning "stop lying". Equivalent to the real-world English phrase "cut the crap." D • Dag: Loose equivalent of "Dang". • Damn: An expletive used to express anger, annoyance, disgust, etc. • Damp down your power core: expression for cool down. • Dampa: meaning "planet" or "rock". • Dead as Honoghr: Term for non-functioning. • Dets: Slang term used for detonators. • DIE-wing: Slang term for the TYE-wing Ugly, referring to its alarmingly low combat survivability. • Dirt general: A derogatory Sith term for a non-Force-sensitive military officer. • Dirtside: Going to a planet's surface. • Drunken Mynock School of Instruction: To buy one's pilot's license from this place was a slang phrase for someone with no skill at flying ships. E • Earworm: A Corellian term for a nuisance or pest. • Egg Head: Rebel nickname for stormtroopers. • Emperor's Black Bones!: An exclamation. • Emperor's Black Heart: A derogatory modifier, as in, "What in the Emperor's Black Heart...?" • Eyeball: Slang term commonly used by Rebel/Republic pilots, in reference to the TIE/In fighter. Often shortened to simply "eye". F • Farkled: An adaptable expletive, as in, "You just got farkled.", or used to describe any situation which was bleak or disastrous, as in, "We're farkled." • Feech: An Ewok expletive, roughly translates to "darn" or "shoot" • Felek: The Ansionian word for mentally deranged. Addled. • Few starships short of a fleet: insane • Fierfek: A Huttese expletive; it means "curse" or "hex", although it is often misunderstood as "poison". • Fill Yer Boots: A phrase meaning "Eat your fill". • Final Jump: A euphemism for death, used by spacers. • Fire-brand: meaning "troublemaker" or "hothead." • Flack: An expletive used by many Imperial troops. • Flaming: A derogatory modifier. • Flutie: Derogatory word for any race that can't speak Basic such as Wookiee and Ssi-ruu. • Flyboy: A slang term for a starfighter pilot. • Fofo: Means 'double'. • Frag: An adaptable expletive, approximating to "fuck" in English. It can also be short for "fragmentation", as in "frag grenade." • FTL: Short for "Faster than light." • Furbag: A term for a Wookiee. • Furball: An insulting way to describe or address a Wookiee. G • Gaggle of Force adepts: A group of Force-sensitives. • Gartal: An Alderaanian expletive.30 • G-burp: Spacer slang for a sudden surge from a starship's drive system. • Geezer: A disrespectful term for an elderly man. • Gentlebeing: Version of "gentleman" used to describe members of all genders and species. • Geos: Geonosians. • Get the show on the road: Slang phrase equivalent to "Lets get moving," • Giants of Sand: Term used by Jawas to describe the Sand People. • Glitbiter: A drug addict. • Glow stick: Slang for lightsaber. • Go bandit: Slang for an AWOL clone trooper or unit, who deserted from the Grand Army of the Republic. • Goggle-eyes: A disrespectful term for a Rodian. • Grease: slang for "kill." • Great Bantha: An expression of shock or surprise. • Great blasters: An exclamation. • Green as goblin moss: Naïve, inexperienced. • Greenie: A derogatory term for Mimbanites and Rodians. • Grife: An expression of relief. • Gullipud: Slang for a scared individual, equivalent to fraidy-cat. • Gunnery seat: a term for the front passenger seat of a speeder. It could be shouted before entering the vehicle in order to claim the seat. Analogous to "calling shotgun." H • Hatch persuader: Grand Army of the Republic's term to describe thermal detonator tape. • Happy juice: An alcoholic beverage • Hard merchandise: Bounty hunter phrase given to the subject upon which a bounty has been placed. • Harpy: A derogatory term applied to a female. • Haul jets: Spacer slang for departing an area as fast as possible. • Healing juice: Phrase used to describe bacta or kolto. • Heck: Mild expletive, usually to replace "hell." • Heel-and-toe express: Slang for a long walk, march or run. • Hell: Expletive. See Chaos. • Hibernation: Slang for time that droids and computers rest. • High numbers: A slang for "advantage," as in the phrase "He has all the high numbers..." • Hits off the Cosmic Deck: Fate and playing the cards one was dealt. • HoloNet bimbo or Holo-bim: Slang for a less-than lady-like female celebrity. • Holy Sith!: An interjection, obviously a play on "Holy shit." • Home free: A term meaning "safe" • Hook up a power coupling (or Hook up a power conduit): Slang for sexual intercourse. • Hoo-man (or Hoo-mie): Rodian slang for humans. • How do you plot that course?: A phrase meaning "how did you come to that conclusion?" • Hurt vector: Slang for a person who seems to attract misfortune to himself as well as others around him. I • I'll be Kesseled: Equivalent to "I'll be damned" • I'll see you in hell!: An exclamation. • Imps: Slang and ironic term for Imperials (stormtroopers, TIE pilots etc). • In the name of...!: An exclamation. J • Jabba: A slang term used as a verb meaning "to deceive someone, leaving them in danger." • Jawa juice: Imported Jawa beer • Jedi Scum/Slime: Derogatory term for Jedi. • Jookley: An adjective meaning roughly "over-the top" or "ridiculous." • Juggy: Slang for Juggernaut. • Jumped-up Corellian dirt farmer: An insult. K • Kark: A strong expletive. • Kath Hound: An insult. • Kick-the-rancor: Slang in Palpatine's court for a stupid stunt where the gain is not proportioned to the risks. • Kill two birds with one stone: A term that means to finish two objectives in one move. • King-size: An adjective meaning "very large," • Kingdom-come: A term for the location where something that has been destroyed goes. • Klick: Slang term for kilometer. • Koochoo or Koochu: Huttese for "idiot." • Kung: A Huttese insult (or compliment) translating as "scum", as in "U kulle rah doe kankee kung: You are my kind of scum." • Kvark: An Ewok expletive, roughly translated to "phooey" • Kwee-kunee: Queen. L • Laserbrain: An insult, as in "I don't know where you get your delusions, laserbrain." • LOL: Acronym for "Laugh Out Loud", used in e-mail to express something is amusing. • Loot: Imperial slang for lieutenant. • Lorda: Huttese title of respect. Equivalent to "sir." • Lurdo: An Ewokese term meaning jerk, dummy, etc. • Lubed: An exclamation meaning cool. M • Madclaw: Term for a Wookiee who has lashed out against another Wookiee with their claws. • Meatbag: A derogatory term coined by HK-47 to describe any organic being; HK-47 first used this term in reference to Malak. • Meat can: Slang for soldier, referring to armor. • Mechanical(s): Slang for droids and other self-operating machinery. • Medilab: A medical laboratory. Alternate: Medlab. • Mesh'la: Beautiful. • Mineral grubber: An underground miner. • Mopak: a bad situation. • Moron: A stupid or foolish individual. • Mos: Element of Tatooine cities (eg. Mos Eisley) • MRU: Much regret, unable. • Mudlicker: An insult meaning unskilled or incompetent. • Murglak: An insult used by many disreputable groups during the last decades of the Old Republic. Most likely a species of foul creature; see Son of a Murglak. • Mynock: (vt) to scavenge or steal from another, to profit from another's accomplishment or loot from another's kill (e.g., "someone comes along and mynocks your kill") • Mynock muffins!: An expletive along the lines of bullshit N • Nebbie: A Rebel Alliance term for the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate • Negatron: A negative interjection essentially meaning "no." • Nerf and Wookiee Show: Equivalent to "Dog and pony show" in English. • Nerfherder: A legitimate occupation on the planet Alderaan; an insult among Alderaanian nobility. Also a general insult. • Nek take it.: A curse used on Nar Shaddaa. • Nerve Burner: An insult referring to mental stability." • Nightcrawler: Term used by inhabitants of Tatooine for small insects active during the night. • No-being's-land: An area separating two or more opposing ground forces, but unclaimed by none. Often reduced to a wasteland, and virtually always dangerous. Equivalent to the real-world English phrase "No-man's-land." • Noob: A new addition to a military unit; often pejorative. Can also refer to a veteran making a rookie mistake noobish. • Not firing on all thrusters: Not entirely sane. • Nut: Slang noun for "crazy person." • Nuts: Slang adjective for "crazy." O • Oh crap: Expression of dismay. • Oh my skies: Exclamation. • Oh my stars: Exclamation. • Old Order: A term used to describe the Galactic Republic as far back as the Mandalorian Wars, when it was used by Cassus Fett. It was also used to refer to the Old Republic in the days of the Separatist Crisis/Clone Wars (promoting the Confederacy's New Order) and the Galactic Empire (in contrast to the term "New Order"), or to refer to the original Jedi Order after the establishment of the New Jedi Order.source? Also used by Darth Krayt when he took over the Fel Empire and the galaxy. • Old Spaceman's Home: Retirement; to a spacer. • Old timer: A term used by Han Solo to describe or address old men such as Don-Wan Kihotay. • OmegaAxl: Expression of Awesomeness. • Original Light: "what in the name of the Original Light..." was used as a mild oath, perhaps pertaining to creation. • Out of the woods: A phrase meaning "escaped from danger" used by Han Solo. • Outlander: A term used to describe or address someone from a different planet; compare to "Outworlder." • Outworlder: A term used to describe or address someone from a different planet; compare to "Outlander." P • Pain in the choobies: An expression used for something that caused discomfort or was otherwise troublesome. • Palpatine's got a lightsaber: An expression used when a person doubted someone else. A refrence to Palpatine's deception. • Pateesa: Friend, sweetie, darling. • Pazaak shark: A term used for a very good pazaak player; usually indicating that the player in question is posing as a novice in order to sucker large amounts of money from his/her/its victims. • Peachy: Slang term equivalent to "swell," as used by Jaxxon.17 • Peedunky: A Huttese insult, translating loosely as punk.33 • Peel open like a can of nerf gizzards: To forcefully peel open; often used by starfighter pilots in reference to an enemy ship. • Peewo: Acronym for "principal weapons officer"; in use aboard Republic naval ships during the Clone Wars. • Piffer: Slang for an attractive woman. • Pifgah: An Ansionian expletive, used when one was in frustration. • Pifgot: An Ansionian expletive, used when one was in frustration. • Piston-head: derogatory term used to describe the IG-86 sentinel droid series • Plan B: A term used by pilots, Jedi, Mandalorians—Mandalorians always had a plan B "just in case"— and Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Caedus. It referred to a backup plan; when used in the context of a mercenary or soldier, it could refer to additional soldiers ready to support a soldier even if that soldier felt he or she would not need help. Some beings, such as Han Solo, sometimes didn't prepare any "plan B," sticking with just the primary "plan A" (B being the second letter in the High Galactic Alphabet and A the first). • Planetfall: Making "planetfall" was term to describe the act of landing on a planet. • Plastic boy: Rebel slang for Stormtrooper or any Imperial in armor. • Poodoo: A Huttese expletive; loosely translates to "fodder" - a coarse type of food for livestock. Used often as a swear word. • Prime: Juvenile equivalent to "cool." Similar to "wizard." • Prugnuficating: An as yet unknown disgusting act or natural phenomenon; possibly some variation of defecating, putrefying, or both. • Pulling a Bindo: A term used to describe a Jedi who had disobeyed the Jedi Code by marrying. The term originated from the exploits of the rogue Padawan Jolee Bindo. • Punching up a jump: The act of entering coordinates into a navigation computer prior to making the jump to lightspeed. • Pure Sabacc: A slang term indicating perfect, derived from Sabacc. Alternative; Pure Pazaak. R • Raim: A curse word. • Raising ship: Leaving a planet in a starship or the act of lifting off. • To rancor roll: To overpower someone who isn't expecting an attack. Equivalent to the English phrase "to steamroll." • Rake: Slang term for a swoop. • Rankweed sucker: An insult. • RawMat or Rawmat: Corporate slang for "raw materials." • RPC: Acronym for "Request the Pleasure of your Company." • Reading the g's: Term used by fighter pilots in reference to dialing down an inertial compensator to get a tactile feel for the movements of their ships. • Rear echelon bantha fodder: Slang term for support personnel, usually not fit for combat or heavy duty, in the military. Coincides with the American military term Rear Echelon Motherfucker. • Rebel scum: Disdainful term for a member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, used almost exclusively by Imperials. • "Rebel scum this!": Rebel trooper response to the listed above insult. • REBJ: Acronym for "Rapid Entry By Jedi", used by Galactic Alliance Guard. • Redrobes: Slang for the Red Guards who protected the Supreme Chancellor and later the Emperor. • Red Zero: Military term for requesting immediate extraction. • Recce: Short for "reconnaissance." • Rimkin: Slur referring to the inhabitants of the systems in the Outer Rim. • Rimmer: Slang for a being hailing from the Outer Rim. • Rock: Slang for "planet." • Rocketjock: Slang for a starfighter pilot. • Rodder: Corellian expletive. • Rodie: Short for Rodian. • Rookies: Slang name given to new recruits • Rot: Expletive synonymous with "damn" • RV: Short for rendezvous. Can also be used to refer to the location of a rendezvous or as a verb meaning "to rendezvous." S • Scrap City: Slang for were droids go when outmoded. • Schutta: A Twi'lek insult, generally reserved for females of poor repute. It was derived from the name of a weasel-like creature native to Ryloth. Akin to the English phrase "Bitch" • Scratch gravel!: A phrase meaning "go away!" • Screaming like a stuck mynock: To scream or shriek in pain, loudly. • Scruffy-looking: A derogatory modifier, as in "Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder!" Alternate: often used by Wookiees as a compliment. • Scum: An insult, referring to bounty hunters, Rebels, or any other undesirable individuals, as in "You Rebel scum!" • Scuttlebutt: Gossip, usually among military forces, that pertains to concurrent or forthcoming events. The rumor-mill. • See you on the dark side: Akin to the English phrase "See you in Hell" • Set-down: Slang for the act of landing a starship. • Shag: A Huttese insult, translating as "sex slave," used to refer to Leia Organa Solo. • Share coordinates: A metaphor as in "in league with" or "connected to." • Shassa: An old Mistryl battle curse. • Shinie: Slang for a rookie clone trooper. • Shiny boy: Slang for clone commando. • Shiny stick: Slang for lightsaber. • Shoe's on the other side of your mouth: Akin to foot in mouth, cat got your tongue. • Shoot like a moisture farmer militia: Derogatory remark referring to the accuracy of military and criminal forces or droids. • Sith's Blood!: A Mandalorian exclamation likely referring to feces. • Sith happens: A slang phrase used as an observation that life is full of imperfections. Obviously a play on "Shit happens." • Sith me: An expletive used when shocked. • Sithspawn: An expletive used throughout the galaxy, originating from Corellia. Can also refer to a specific kind of creature mutated or created by Sith alchemy. Most likely means the same thing as hellspawn. • Sithspit: A term equivalent to "shit" or "crap." • Sitting mynock: A vulnerable target. • Skell: A prisoner/bounty. • Skifflin is out of the sack: A phrase, similar to "the cat is out of the bag." • Skifter: An illegal face-changing Sabacc card often employed by cheaters. • Skrag: A Corellian expletive. • Skyboy: A term used to address starfighter pilots. • Slag!: An interjection. • Slatt: A Hutt exclamation. • Slicer: One who is highly skilled in the technical aspects of computers. Also slicer, slicing, etc. Analogous to real-world hackers or crackers. • Sleemo: A Huttese insult, pronounced slay-mo, and translating as "slimeball." • Snarkin: A derogatory modifier. • Snigvold: An Ansionian expletive, used to describe another individual in a rude way. • Snot: Approximating to "shit" in English. • Snowmen: Slang for Imperial stormtroopers. • Snubfighter: Small spacecraft like X-wings or TIE Fighters that are seen as expendable. • Sod, Sodder: Slang for unfortunate beings, as in "poor sods." • Son of a Bantha: An insult. Equivalent to the English insult "son of a bitch." • Son of a Barve: An insult. • Son of a gun: A mild insult. • Son-of-a-mynock: An insult. • Son of a Murglak: An insult. • Son of a ruskakk: An insult. • Son of a Sith harlot: An exclamation used to express disappointment. • Son of a tairn: An insult.7 • Space-happy: An insult used by Han Solo to describe spacers who attacked him on Aduba-3; perhaps meaning "insane"; compare "nova-happy." • Space it: A exclamation comparable to "kark it." • Spacer: Slang term used to describe individuals who live most of their lives in space. • Spast!: An interjection. • Spear two fleek-eels with one trident: Proverbial expression denoting achieving many goals with little effort. • Spice: Slang for any narcotic or otherwise intoxicating substance that is not ingested through drinking. • Spun a loop pastry: Made something sound more dramatic than it is. • Slugthrower: Term for any projectile-based weapon. • Stinkweed: An insult. • Squint: Slang term commonly used by Rebel/Republic pilots, in reference to the TIE/In interceptor. • SSD: Abbreviation for Super Star Destroyer. • Stang: An originally Alderaanian expletive. • Star-hopper: Another term for spacer. • Star kitty: Slang. • Stars and Galaxies!: An exclamation. • Stars at night!: An exclamation. • Stars and planets!: An exclamation. • Stars' End: A curse, referring to the penal colony located at one of the farthest ends of the galaxy in the Corporate Sector. • Stick Tinnies: Slang term for IG-100 MagnaGuards, used by Ahsoka Tano, in reference to the Electrostaff. • Stormies: A slang term for Stormtroopers. • To stir up a mynocks' nest: To do something that causes even more trouble. Equivalent to the English phrase "to stir up a hornets' nest." • Stoopa: Huttese for "fool." • Sucks void: expression describing circumstances as welcome as a pressure leak. • Suffering Sullorians: An exclamation of impatience. • Suicide Sled: a colloquial term used by fighter pilots to describe the Z-95 Headhunter. • Sun bonnet: Clone trooper helmet. • Super Star Destroyer: A warship larger and/or more powerful than a Star Destroyer but similar in shape. • Sweet mother of chaos: an exclamation. • Sweet Queen Quinella: An exclamation, likely named for Quinella. • Sweet Sookie: An exclamation, as in, "Sweet Sookie's maiden aunt!" • Switch off!: An exclamation used among droids; corresponding to sod off! or shut up! • Swoopie: A member of a swoop-bike gang. T • Tabaga-and-Vrelt: A type of game, the equivalent of Cat and Mouse. • Tarhead: An insectoid addicted to black membrosia. • Tailhead: Slang for Twi'leks • Tarkin's Teeth: An Imperial exclamation, after Grand Moff Tarkin's death. • Thank the Maker!: An expression of relief. Used by C-3PO to refer to his creator, rather than an organic referring to a deity. • Thank the Stars!: An expression of relief. • The Show: A phrase referring to starfighter combat. • TK: Short for telekinesis. • Torp: Slang for a torpedo, usually proton torpedoes or flechette torpedoes. • Trench Run disease: A weakness that all capital cruisers had. • Triage code X: Too badly injured. Not expected to survive despite medical attention. • Trip: Slang term commonly used by Rebel/Republic pilots, in reference to the TIE Defender. • Triple Zero: Military slang for Coruscant, due to its hyperspace coordinates. • Trollop: An insult. • Tub of Bantha fat: You are fat. U • U.C.T. or Universal Cutting Tool: Lightsaber. • Ugly: Term for a starfighter made from parts of varying origins. • Utinni: Exclamation made by various Jawas. Translates roughly to "yay!" V • Vader's eyes: An exclamation. • Vapebait: An unskilled pilot who makes an easy target. • Vapin': A modifier.148 • Vaping Moffs!: An exclamation. W • Walking Carpet: Derogatory term for a Wookiee, referring to its shaggy coat.24 • Warp-lagged: A phrase referring to a feeling of tiredness after traveling in hyperspace, equivalent to the term jet-lag in modern parlance. • Wash out: Term for personal who failed to make a certain cut. Jedi Padawan Tyzen Xebec used the term for Agricultural Corps member Sanya when the pair met on first met on Ukio. • What in the blazes...: An exclamation of surprise at a spectacle or event; compare "Where in the blazes..." • What in the blue blazes...: An exclamation. • What the...: Exclamation used all over the galaxy. • When Hutts ride swoops!: Equivalent to "When pigs fly" in English. • When Geonosis freezes over: Equivalent to "When hell freezes over" in English.69 • When it snows on Tatooine! Above. • When Jawas swim!: Equivalent to "When pigs fly" in English • Where in the blazes...: Slang term expressing surprise at the inability to locate someone or something; compare "What in the blazes..." • White-hats: Slang for Imperial stormtroopers. • Whingeing jimmies: Slang for being frightened. "It gives me the whingeing jimmies." • White job: Slang for clone trooper. • Who pissed in your power supply?: Roughly translates to "Who pissed you off?" Said mainly to droids. • Wild bantha chase: A futile search. Equivalent to "wild goose chase" in English. • Wild yunax chase: See above. • Wise-mouthed: referring to a persons tendency to make sarcastic remarks. • Wizard: Juvenile equivalent to "cool" (i.e. "that's so wizard, Ani"). Also used as a derogatory term for Jedi Knights by individuals such as Owen Lars. • Woke up on the wrong side of the starship: Equivalent to "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed" in English. • Wook: Short for Wookiee. • Wokling: A term for a baby Ewok. • Worry-droid: Slang term for a droid which worried too much. X Y • Yahoo!: A battle cry used by Han Solo. • You'll find my boot up your exhaust port: Equivalent to "you'll find my boot up your rear end" or "I'll kick your ass." • You're thermal.: a negative evaluation of a person's sanity. • You-buh or UABH: "Use a Bigger Hammer"; slang used by builders and mechanics. • Youngling: Basic slang for "child." • Yum-yum: A Devaronian word for lover or girlfriend. Z • Zot: A curse word. Category:Star Wars